


On the Edge

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Edging, Gags, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes Derek to the edge, over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph56099a9299d5e) video

Derek Hale was sitting in a simple black chair with no arms.

More accurately, Derek Hale was sitting naked in a black chair with no arms, his hands and arms cuffed behind him to the chair legs, his ass half on the cheap cushioned seat, half off, legs splayed out and nearly shaking already, also cuffed to the legs of the chair.He was hard, almost painfully so, and the way he was seated meant his hole was exposed, but only if he parted his legs a little more.In front of him sat a fully clothed Stiles Stilinski with a look in his eyes that Derek knew meant trouble, though if he was being honest, Derek had known he was in for it when Stiles had brought out the cuffs and cock ring and Derek had just nodded numbly. 

Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s thigh, moving it up slowly and purposefully, his eyes trained on Derek’s face, loving the way Derek bit down on his lip to keep himself from making any noise.Finally Stiles reached Derek’s cock and wrapped his sinful looking fingers around it, smiling at the way Derek tugged lightly against his restraints.Stiles put his other hand on Derek’s hip, hoping him in place as he jacked him off. 

“Are you going to stay still for me?” Stiles asked, trying to keep his voice even. 

Derek didn’t trust himself to speak so his just nodded and Stiles removed his hand from Derek’s hip to grab the bottle of lube that was sitting next to the chair.He squirted a little onto the head of Derek’s cock and smiled again as Derek groaned in the back of his throat at the sensation of the cool wetness. 

Stiles slid his hand up, catching the lube and running it back down Derek’s cock, which was a dark red and already leaking precum.“I’m going to take you apart,” Stiles said, and Derek knew it was true.He _knew_ that Stiles was going to destroy him tonight and then bring him back to life after. 

He let his head fall onto the hard back of the chair as Stiles worked his shaft just the way he liked it, just like he had countless times before. Stiles knew every move that Derek liked and he knew just when to use it.He ran his thumb over the slit, mixing precum with lube as he did.He had his other hand gripping at Derek’s hip again, keeping him from thrusting up.

Derek was about to lose it, he knew there were embarrassing little noises escaping his mouth, his eyes were half shut, and there was heat pooling in his stomach, his balls were starting to tighten but there would be no release, not with the cock ring, but mostly because Stiles hadn't told him he could cum yet and then suddenly it stopped.Stiles removed his hand and Derek actually whined at the lose of friction. 

“Not yet,” Stiles said, leaning forward and kissing Derek lightly on the lips, careful to avoid touching his cock as he did. 

He put his hand back on Derek’s cock, working it again with expert twists.Suddenly the hand was gone and Derek whined again, making Stiles smile. He put a little more lube on his fingers and nudged Derek’s legs open a little wider, Derek understood and compiled at once, letting Stiles run a lube slicked finger over his hole, circling the rim before easing it in. 

When he replaced his hand, Stiles changed the angle, coming from above instead of in front, still working his finger into Derek, who knew he was slowly losing his mind.He let his mouth fall open, unable to control it anymore, and a moan escaped him as Stiles removed his finger and hand at the same time.The hand that had been inside him fondled his balls gently before disappearing, making Derek groan. Stiles got up and left the room for a moment. 

He was already on the edge of cuming, but he knew that Stiles wouldn’t let him.He knew that Stiles would make him cum eventually, it would be earth shattering, life changing, and it would be after Stiles had put a ball gag in his mouth to make him even more at his mercy.Derek loved this, he loved feeling like he was Stiles’ because he felt safe with him, even if right now, he felt like he was losing his mind. 

Stiles came back with the gag, “Is this okay, I need you to say out loud that it’s okay Derek.”

“Yes,” Derek managed to breathe out and then the gag was on him, he bit down on it and shuddered as Stiles touched him again, this time one hand on his shaft and the other on his balls, massaging them gently.

Stiles removed the hand from his balls, leaving it inches away from his shaft.He was so sensitive from being brought to the edge twice and then taken away from it.Stiles moved his hand slowly and Derek’s abs flexed, his ass tensed and he felt himself get close again as Stiles rubbed him, his hand rubbing the head of his cock and his other hand tapping, just tapping, his hole. 

Derek felt himself nearly crying.He knew he sounded pathetic, he knew it, but he couldn't stop himself from making the noises as Stiles removed his hands from him again, only to pinch one of his nipples, giving it a little twist.When his hand returned to Derek’s cock Stiles had it in a loose fist, pumping it down over Derek a few times and then stopping, leaving him on edge again. 

He was whining around the gag, Stiles had a finger back inside him and was gently and slowly rubbing his shaft.Derek faugh against his restraints but they were reenforced with magic to stop him from breaking out.He did managed to grab the side of the chair and lift himself up slightly, bucking into Stiles hand, but Stiles removed it and went back to Derek’s nipple instead.

His cock was dark red now, painfully hard and he knew that he wasn’t going to be allowed to cum still.He knew that the more he bucked, the more he moved, the more Stiles would tease him.He groaned around the gag, making little mewing noises as Stiles tapped his hole with one hand and added more lube to his cock with he other. 

Derek had never had crazy sensitive nipples, but right now everything felt more sensitive, the feather light touches on his balls felt like heaven, the single finger run over his slit felt like a tongue, the pinch of his nipple sent a zing of pleasure through him. 

Stiles had a hand on the release part of the cock ring and Derek cried out, but Stiles didn’t take it off, no instead he just massaged his balls, moving his hand slowly up the shaft to the head and then flipped his wrist around, changing the angle.

His legs were spread as far as they could go with the restraints, but he tried to spread them further, tried to get more touches, but instead Stiles stopped touching him entirely.He just sat back and watched Derek squirm.He made tiny noises, half moan half cry as Stiles watched him.Derek liked the way he watched him, he liked that Stiles got off to this just as much as he did. 

He was so sensitive now that a single tight squeeze up the shaft made him buck up, made his ass leave the chair, chasing Stiles’ hand when it left him.He knew that if he could speak he would be begging.Begging for more then just single finger inside of him, begging for faster movement on his cock, begging for release. 

He was off the chair now, his hands holding him up when Stiles let him cum, just a little. He made pitiful noises, somewhere between a moan and a sob.His abs had a tiny amount of cum on them that Stiles rubbed in before going back at his cock, his overly sensitive cock.

The noises leaving Derek now were almost inhuman.Stiles finally pulled at the quick release on the the cock ring and said, “You can come now baby, you’re allowed.”

Stiles’ other hand was tighter now then it had been as he pumped at Derek’s shaft and then with an animalistic sound through the gag Derek came, it was the best orgasm of his life, hitting him like an anvil in an old cartoon.The cum shot at his chest, coving him in the hot liquid and Derek felt himself sag back in the chair, his head cloudy from the orgasm. 

When he finished coming Stiles’ took the gag off, removed the cuffs, gently pulled the cock ring off of him, and produced a warm rag from somewhere.He cleaned Derek up gently, wiping cum off of his stomach and getting the remaining lube off of his cock.“You were so good for me,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear, running a hand hand through his hair and kissing him gently on the cheek, the nose, his lips.

“Thank you,” Derek said, his voice rough.He kissed Stiles back, let himself be pet and let Stiles lead him to bed where Stiles held him and whispered how loved he was into his ear.Derek felt asleep quickly, still a little sex drunk and surrounded by Stiles, the scent of him, the feel of him, by his love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [on Tumblr](sterekpotter100.tumblr.com). Feel free to come say hello and flail about these idiots.


End file.
